Master Drive
by shun matsuoka
Summary: Set in year 2055, wherein Tokyo wasn't as vibrant as it was before. Akashi Seijurou, a 19 year old well-known mafia boss who leads Rakuzan and successfully dominated 6 district gangs in Teiko. He was ruthless and was well respected by others, but a trip to the black market with Atsushi made it possible for them to meet the neko-human Kuroko, who was currently put up for auction.
1. Prologue

**Shun M:**

**What can I say? I feel productive today XD This new story would involve a nekomimi Kuroko and a mafia boss Akashi \(*o*)/ here's the prologue, oh my goodness, I keep on writing series, ugh, but don't worry, I promise that all of them would be finished :3 Enjoy ! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KNB :3**

**Warning: No specific warning/s for now, but it may have as the story goes by, this is kind of futuristic fic and Akashi's age here would be 19 and Kuroko being 17 :3 they can be a bit OOC here too, so yeah.**

**THIS IS PURE FICTIONAL OKAY? ALL THAT I'VE WRITTEN HERE IS THE RESULT OF MY WEIRD IMAGINATION LOL.**

* * *

><p>*Master Drive*<p>

After so many years, a lot of things had changed, now that it's 2055, Tokyo was no longer the bright and vibrant city that it used to be, gangs have sprouted one after another, corruption spread all over, even though the technologies are indeed magnificent, it didn't wash away the thought of poverty and hardships.

Akashi Seijurou, one of the most well-known mafia leaders in Teiko, he's the leader of Rakuzan, a group both powerful in financial and physical aspects, those who knows him fears him for he shows no mercy to those who oppose him, but most of the time he leaves the dirty works to his subordinates as he enjoys watching people die more than killing them.

The 19 year old mafia boss was walking leisurely outskirts of the town, his right hand and personal bodyguard, Atsushi Murasakibara follows closely behind him. "Ara, Akacchin, where are we heading to?" the huge guy asked lazily as he munched on his chocolate. Akashi spared him a glance as he shrugged his shoulders off. "Nowhere really, just wanted to take a walk." He replied, Atsushi replied with a "hn" and didn't question the other anymore, Akashi said the truth when he said that he just wanted to take a walk, he just felt like he needed to.

Minutes passed and they're now entering the famous black market, where a lot of merchants sell anything and everything they can, Akashi paid them no attention as he continued walking, but what caught his attention was the man who was shouting and looks like he's auctioning something, or someone.

Akashi motioned Atsushi to come with him as they approached the shouting man. "Come! Come! I have a young delicate human cat here! Look look!" he shouted, a few interested buyers crowded the man, there, inside a not so big wooden cage sat a pale young boy with baby blue hair, but to other people's shock, the boy has fluffy looking light blue ears and a matching light blue tail that swings left to right with its fur standing up, his eyes looked like a mixture of fear and sadness. Akashi was mesmerized, never in his life had he seen such beautiful creature, Atsushi seemed to be interested on the boy too, for he kept saying "Look here, Kitty" or "Here, kitty" A lot of people looked at the caged boy with devious looks. "Come! Come! Look at him! Isn't he a beauty? I'll sell him to whoever bids the highest price!" the merchant called, a lot of people started to bring out their wads of money as they raised their hands. "20,000 yen!" one shouted. "40,000 yen!" another one said. Akashi sighed, these people have a lot of money and yet they're bidding such a low amount.

"80,000yen!" another had bid, the merchant grinned as the amount gets higher and higher, he surely had a big catch kidnapping this cat-like boy. Atsushi looked at Akashi, his lazy eyes seemed to be pissed off because of the merchant grabbing the frail boy out of the cage. "Akacchin…" he murmured. Akashi smirked a little, sure enough, Atsushi was huge and can be a bit scary at times, considering the fact that this guy's a total sadist, but on the other side, he's fond of small fragile things, and the cat-like boy seemed to picked his interest.

"You can do whatever you want with that merchant later." Akashi said, the purple haired guy nodded and waited for Akashi's next moves. Akashi raised his arm, gathering the attention of the others, his eyes started to glow changing the color of his other pupil to golden yellow. When they recognized him who he was, some had scurried off and some just stared in awe. This guy's for real, the Akashi Seijurou who managed to dominate over 6 district gangs in Teiko.

"I bid 250,000 yen for him." He said, his voice was cold, scaring the other interested buyers. The merchant gulped as his hold on the cat-like boy's leash tighten. "A-Akashi-sama, such price for a trash like him…" the merchant stuttered, Atsushi stepped forward, knuckles ready to swing, Akashi motioned the big guy to stay calm. "If there's any trash here, that would be you." Akashi smiled as with a blink of an eye, he disappeared and within a snap of a finger he was right in front of the merchant, the leash of the caged boy was in his hands, Akashi handed the merchant the money. "Now get lost before Atsushi tears your body parts apart." He whispered.

The merchant hurriedly left with some money falling down, the cat-like boy looked at Akashi with scared eyes, when Akashi brought up a hand the teen whimpered and brought his tail between his legs. Akashi smiled a little, ruffled the blue locks and scratched the back of his ears. The bluenette purred softly closing his eyes as he leaned on Akashi's fingers. "Don't be scared now and be a good cat." He said, the bluenette seemed to be in daze as he nodded his head. "What is your name?" Akashi asked.

The cat-human blinked his eyes as his tail began to swing left to right. "I-I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He replied softly, The cat-human Kuroko gasped as he saw Atsushi approaching them, "Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you." Akashi said as he patted Kuroko's head. "Here, kitty!" Atushi called as he offered Kuroko a piece of his snack, Akashi smiled a little when Kuroko approached the big guy slowly but then happily munched on the offered snack. The redhead looked at Atsushi and signaled him that they'll be going home. "Carry him Atsushi, we now have a new pet."

It took about 30 minutes for them to reach home, Atsushi insisted that they should ride the car, but the redhead refused, told him that he wanted to take a walk back home, Kuroko's ears twitched as Atsushi playfully scratched it as they walk, the bluenette snuggled on the huge guy's chest, purring in satisfaction every now and then, Akashi doesn't even understand why he bought the cat-human, all he knows that those blue hued eyes seemed to plead for help and Akashi, even if it's totally different from his usual self, can't help but to feel the urge to protect Kuroko. A question had suddenly came in his mind, he stopped walking and so did Atsushi. "Say Kuroko, are you the only one who's captured?"

*o*

* * *

><p>Shun M:<p>

I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPLOAD THIS EARLIER, BUT I WENT TO AN EVENT (KOMIKON) AND OHMYGAAAAAAAAAAAAHD IT'S SO FUN! I BOUGHT A POSTER OF KNB AND A KHR NOTEBOOK, I WAS SUPPOSED TO BUY A MURASAKIBARA PILLOW T.T BUT THE PRICE IS JUST SO DAMN HIGH T.T I DIDN'T BROUGHT MY MONEY WITH ME, WHICH IS SO LIKE, VERY STUPID -.- *CRIES AND THROWS A TANTRUM LOL

There's the prologue~ so what do you guys think? :3 any suggestion/s about the story flow are very much welcomed :3 Do you guys want to have Kise a nekomimi too? XD I think I'll be updating my other works tonight or tomorrow :3

250,000 yen is equivalent to 110, 155.00 pesos :3 but I don't know how much it is in dollars hihi

STAY TUNED, AOKAGAKISE STORY WOULD BE UPLOADED TOMORROW OR TONIGHT :D


	2. Cybodies

Shun M:

first of all, I'm so sorry, I said that I'm going to update my works but I did not. *cries. /3

internet conection suddenly got all shity then bam. No internet connection :( oh but on the other hand, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and folows :D here's the first chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story

Warning/s: No specific warning/s yet. Just that characters can be a bit OOC and stuff XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Cybodies<p>

Kuroko frowned a little, as if he was trying to think about the said question. "I don't really remember..." his voice was soft and a low purr followed. Akashi stared at those baby blue hued eyes, judging the neko if he was indeed saying the truth. Akashi had a hard time doing so because Kuroko's eyes seemed to be _hollow._

Akashi simply nodded in return but looked at Atsushi, silently signaling the other to proceed on walking. Atsushi obliged as his hold on Kuroko's body tightens. The human-neko stared at Atsushi's droopy eyes and tilted his head. "Human scanning complete" he whispered softly, successfully making it inaudible for Atsushi to hear even though Kuroko's in his arms.

"Hmn? Kurochin's starting to mumble something " he said without looking at Akashi, the said man walked a bit faster so that he's beside Atsushi. "You can rest once we reach home." he simply said and Kuroko nodded.

Upon reaching Akashi's villa, his men were already at the gate, all lined up as they bowed their heads. "Welcome back, Akashi-sama!" Their voices echoed, Kuroko yelped at the sudden noise as his fur stood up, he buried his head on Atsushi's warm chest. "Ara, Akachin, Kitty's afraid of their voices." Atsushi said as he patted Kuroko's head. Akashi raised a brow and sighed. "leave us." He ordered, getting a lot of complains in return, like, "but boss! we have to make sure you're safe until you get inside!" Or "Akashi-sama! We still don't know if your guest is as harmless as he looks!" Akashi gritted his teeth. "Do you think I'm incapable of judging my own guest?Ha?" He asked, his voice was low and it send shivers to his men. Just as the situation was starting to get serious, a series of mocking laughter echoed.

"Hahaha! You guys should have seen your faces! So epic!" Akashi looked to who was talking, Kuroko peaked as his nose perked up and sniffed, Atsushi was surprised (but too lazy to show it) when Kuroko jumped off him and ran to the new guest.

Akashi followed Kuroko with his eyes, curious on what his pet is about to do. Kuroko meowed before pouncing on a black haired guy. "Aah! What the fuck!" The tackled man named Takao flailed underneath Kuroko, Akashi grinned at the sight, his men were preparing to attack but he ordered them to stay put.

Kuroko snifed Takao, and his nose landed on Takao's pocket, Takao was about to smack the cat when Kuroko cheered. "Food!" Everyone was shocked, completely not ready for such cute scene. "What the? You hungry kid?" Takao asked as he laughed, he's the personal chef of the Seijuro clan, nobody could resist Takao's cooking, may it be an ally or foe.

This time, Atsushi stomped his foot. "Ara, Come here Kurochin! My sweets are tastier." He said, unaware of himself pouting, at times like this, Akashi prefers to watch than to join in. Takao brought out a piece of cheesebar, handing it over Kuroko. The neko mewled in delight, his tail wagging from left to right. Takao patted Kuroko's head and looked at Akashi. "So, where did you find this young cybody?" He asked, his voice went completely serious in tone.

"What?" Akashi asked back, Takao raised a brow, Akashi looked at his men signaling them to leave, they did and all that was left were him, Atsushi, Takao and Kuroko. Takao stood up, brushed the dust off from his baggy pants and crossed his arms. "You seriously don't know what he is?"

"Isn't it obvious that I do not?" Akashi asked back, annoyed at the fact that Takao keep on asking but refuses to answer directly. Takao scratched the back of his nape before sighing. "Look, just come with me and I'll ask Midorima to explain things you don't know about this _pet _of yours." Akashi nodded, Atsushi trailed behind them, picking the blue-haired neko who seemed to be very much absorbed in eating his treat. "Takao, what do you know about Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, too impatient to wait. Takao's brows knitted for a while, but continued walking. "I can't answer your question clear enough but all I can say is, we still don't know if he's an ally or a foe." he replied, almost whispering the words, afraid that Kuroko might react suddenly, fortunately, the said neko was busy munching his food.

* * *

><p>Reaching Midorima's clinic, Takao knocked twice before the door was opened. It revealed a green haired megane with his left hand bandaged and the other was holding a beaker. "What brought you here Akashi?" Midorima asked, Takao interrupted him when he faked a cough. "Er, this guy here brought something you might want to see." Takao said, Atsushi gritted his teeth. "He's not just something! He has a name!" He growled as he put Kuroko down, Akashi rubbed his temples, knowing that when Atsushi found something interesting it would be useless to confront him. Kuroko tilted his head as he looked at Akashi, as if he was waiting for something. "Go on, he's a friend." The redhead said, the neko-human nodded slowly as he walked forward until he's right before the doctor.<p>

Midorima had a finger tapping his chin, inspecting Kuroko thoroughly. "Hm. A fine model you got here, though I believe models like him are not for sale any more. Where did you got him?" he asked, Akashi crossed his arms. "Bought him from the black market, why?"

Midorima signaled Takao to lift up Kuroko's shirt but before he can do so, Kuroko's fluffy looking tail had swatted Takao's hand rather harshly. The neko human hissed as his eyes glowed. "Ow! Calm down you feisty cat!" Takao whined as he rubbed his hand that was starting to redden, Akashi had a sten look on his face as he approached Kuroko. "Tetsuya, stay put."

Kuroko meowed softly before calming down. Akashi glanced at Atsushi before facing Kuroko. "Akashi, I think he'll let you lift up his shirt, I advise you to do it while you still can." Midorima said as Akashi nodded once before pulling up Kuroko's tatered clothe, Akashi squinted his eyes as he noticed some faint marks. "I can see some marks, are these numbers? Why do he have these?" He asked, his curiousity filling in. Atsushi stared silently, he's in awe on how smooth and pale Kuroko's skin is. "You think you can still read the numbers?" Midorima asked back, Akashi raised a brow at him before nodding. He squinted his eyes again. "1-4-0-5" he whispered as his finger traced the faint marks.

Before Akashi can say something more, he flinched when Kuroko's body began to glow, Takao was clinging to Midorima as he yelped. Atsushi walked to the front a bit, wanting to see what was exactly happening, while on the other hand, Midorima was watching still, amused at the glowing specimen.

Kuroko lifted his head a bit, revealing a pair of glowing eyes, strand of fire seem to emit from his eyes, his clothes disappeared, leaving him naked, his skin was also glowing, his ears and tail are a darker shade of blue, he looked directly at Akashi's surprised yet amused eyes.

_"Master Identification complete, voice track recorded, finger imprint remembered, master identity encrypted: Akashi Seijuro, Cybody locked and ready, awaiting commands, stand by."_ Kuroko voiced out in monotone, Akashi grinned although he don't fully understand what was going on. He looked at Midorima, waiting for answers. "Looks like this young kid likes you, but maybe I should explain first." he started, he pushed his glasses upward before clearing his throat.

"Cybodies were developed a few years ago, they're made to look like a real human being, but as you can see, some like your pet were made with a different look to attract buyers, models like him are of limited edition, some were nekomimis, others were magician like and some even has angel features." He said, Atsushi was fully interested now, wanting to know more, and so does Akashi.

"But even though cybodies were a hit at that time, you can't expect it to be famous forever, and so, some cybodies grew old through time and once defected, their bodies were just disposed at who knows where. But a year later, the creator still made a few models, I believe that your pet is one of them, because the features of these new models include enabling them to fuse with your weapon of choice, in simple terms, the new models are kiling weapons, though it was banned because cybodies were used to commit crimes for their masters, and as far as I know, all those pathetic masters were already caught, but I assume that their cybodies have escaped and had erased all the memories of their previous masters." Midorima finished, Akashi looked at Kuroko who was still glowing and was on "stand by". Takao tugged Midorima's shirt. "Midorima, tell him how to use a cybody, that glowing kid is starting to creep me out." he whispered. "Midocchin, will Kitty return to normal after?" Atsushi asked, Midorima nodded his head.

"He will, but first, you might wanna know how to use him, do you have any preferred weapon?" Midorima asked, Akashi grinned widely as he brougt out his gun. "yeah, this pistol, but I'm good with any gun though." he replied.

Midorima nodded his head."Got it, next, command him to transfer his body to that gun of yours, no specific command were to be used, so if you ever encounter a_ master driver_ he'll probably have a different command." Akashi nodded and looked at the waiting Kuroko. "Tetsuya, transport." he ordered, and in a blink of an eye Kuroko vanished.

_"Transporting complete, drive ready and loaded._" Kuroko's voice can be heard even though he can't be seen, Akashi felt his gun feel warmer, soon, it started to shine, blue covering its original color, the tip started to crack spliting it in two, widening its mouth, the trigger shone silver, and the pistol looked bigger than before, Kuroko then began to reveal himself though he was much like transparent and his body seemed to be connected to the gun. The tip started to glow and a ball like bullet started to become bigger, surrounding itself with an electric field. Kuroko raised an arm his fore finger pointed to the wall. _"Drive is ready to fire, waiting master's command for execution._" Kuroko said softly.

Midorima signaled Akashi to shoot. "Blast it." with akashi's command, Kuroko fired at the wall, completely wrecking it, the wave had approximately reached 3 meters before it fainted. Takao covered his ears as he buried his face on midorima's chest, Atsushi seemed to be unaffected at all. Akashi knew that he have to call his workers to fix whatever was damaged, but somehow he felt like he and Kuroko are made for each other, he didn't feel awkward at using Kuroko's body after all."Tetsuya, at ease."

The gun then started to fade, a few seconds later, the pistol was what it looks like before, and Kuroko started to appear more vividly, Akashi opened his arms so that Kuroko would safely be cradled by Akashi's arms. Kuroko was already sleeping when he was being held by Akashi, the redhead smiled a gentle one. "Sleep for now, my Tetsuya." he whispered.

Atsushi approached the redhead, and in return, Akashi handed Kuroko over Atsushi, "bring him to my room, I already asked someone to place an extra futon there so no need to worry." he ordered, voice soft enough so that he won't wake the sleeping figure. Midorima has Takao wrapped by his arms, a hand was patting Takao's head while the other rest on his lower back. "So I guess you'll keep that Tetsuya with you, huh?" Midorima asked and all he got was a nod and a small smile in return.

*0*

* * *

><p><strong>Shun M:<strong>

So there's the first chapter, I'm sorry it came out late, net connection isn't available so yeah, I'm so sorry if I didn't get to reply to your messages, I'll reply when net connection comes back. ^_^


	3. Who are you?

**Shun M**:

Hi guys, this is a late update I'm sorry, I just finished taking all of my exams…fuck my life :/ I'm upset *cries

Would someone cheer me up? /3

Anyway, here's chapter 2, hope you'll enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just the story

**Another note:** Before I forgot, someone had asked me before if this was based on another anime or not, just to clarify some things, this is not based off on another anime or manga, this is the product of my own weird imagination, and I the storyline for this is still a bit vague LOL, but don't worry this would still have a plot and smut of course :P

**Warning:** No major warning, I know most of you are fine with a bit of curse words, but if not, then I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Who are you?<p>

The first thing that Kuroko noticed when he woke up was, he was in an unfamiliar room, and the smell was musky, his eyes were closed as he sniffed the aromatic scent. _Where am I?_ He asked himself, as if he was convincing himself to remember something he felt like he needed to remember. The room he was in was spacious, lit only by 4 small lamps placed on each corner of the room, he turned his head and his brows scrunched a bit as he saw that the sun was starting to fade already. His ears twitched suddenly as the door was pushed opened. "Seems that you're awake now, feeling any better?" Akashi's voice was low but has a speck of concern at the same time. Kuroko's tail peaked out of the soft covers settled on his lap, it swung slowly from left to right, his face flushed though he doesn't know why. "Un…just feeling a bit weird…"he replied in a tiny voice.

Akashi nodded his head as he approached the cerulean haired teen, he knelt beside him and placed the back of his hand on Kuroko's forehead. "Well, you don't seem sick, why are you feeling weird then?" Akashi asked again, Kuroko simply shook his head as a hand clutched on his shirt; he bit his lip as he tried to look at Akashi's eyes before looking down. "C-can I…um, your name…m-master." He whispered almost inaudibly, Akashi had a small smile on his lips. "I'm Akashi Seijuro, you called me master, are you really submitting yourself to me then?" he asked, yet again. Kuroko can feel heat in his cheeks, he slowly nodded. "Un…your voice, and your fingerprint, I have them recorded in my head." he replied. "A-and, I don't mind A-Akashi-sama being my master…" he added.

Akashi smirked victoriously, leaned in a bit closer till he was just inches away from Kuroko's flushed face. "So you are indeed submitting yourself to me." He whispered, directly on Kuroko's right neko ear. Kuroko half purred half whined at the sudden close contact, his tail swinging swiftly from left to right. Akashi let out a low chuckle as he absorbed Kuroko's reactions, even though he knows that the said man is not purely human, he can keep with it, well, at least that's what he told himself. Akashi gripped Kuroko's fluffy tail lightly, making Kuroko tensed up a little, he purred lowly as he tilts his head. Akashi's fingers traced Kuroko's face, loving the fact that even though Kuroko's only partly human, his face felt warm, just like a normal person would when he's all blushing and stuff. Kuroko unknowingly leaned on those calloused fingers. "But you know _Tetsuya_, I have some rules for you." Kuroko's eyes were half-lidded, trying his best to focus on what Akashi was saying; he nodded to urge Akashi to continue. "First, I don't tolerate disloyalty, second, You always have to be by my side, third, you are not to leave the vicinity without me knowing, and lastly…"he trailed off, tilting Kuroko's chin so they are both looking at each other in the eyes. "You belong to me, mine alone; you are not to be touched by any other person, I don't care about the gender, you are only to be touched by me." He finished with a dangerous smile, Kuroko gulped, Akashi's fingers traveled down to his neck, he tilt his head in amusement as he felt Kuroko's pulse in a rapid pace. "I assume that I'm understood, am I?" Akashi asked as he latched his mouth on Kuroko's milky white neck, sinking his teeth as Kuroko gasped and clutched his shirt tightly. He licked the fresh bite and kissed it softly afterwards. "I'm understood, aren't I?" he asked the same question again. Kuroko's face went redder if that was even possible. "I-I understand. He replied, feeling all weak and vulnerable, at times like this, Kuroko feels thankful for having a larger human part in him, he can convey his emotions easier, rather than being an _autobot_ who only knows how to agree but never knowing what they're agreeing into.

Akashi slowly stood up and ruffled Kuroko's hair. "Good, now, I'm sure you're feeling hungry, let's go eat dinner." He half ordered as he offered a hand on the still sitting Kuroko, once the two get out of the room, Kuroko noticed Atsushi leaning on the wall as he stand. "Ara, Kurochin not tired anymore neh?" he asked, though his tone was filled with laziness, Kuroko can feel the concern behind Atsushi's facade. "H-hai, thanks for the concern...Atsushi-san." he whispered the purple head's name softly. "Hm? didn't know that I told you my name already."he replied, Akashi raised a brow, wondering if Atsushi really haven't told Kuroko his name. "My apologies, I scanned your data while you were carrying me on the way here." Kuroko said as he bowed his head a little. Atsushi hummed a tune of amusement as he nodded his head, he shared looks with Akashi, the redhead then motioned Atsushi that they should go to the dining hall. "Ah, Kurochin, we better go get you something to eat." Kuroko looked up and nodded, they then proceeded to walk, Kuroko tried to catch up with Akashi's pace, while Atsushi had already went on. Akashi raised a brow as he felt the end of his coat being pulled lightly, he looked at Kuroko. "Is there anything you need, Tetsuya?" he asked, as he smiled a little, Kuroko looked at the ground as they continued walking, but this time, they walked slowly. "I-I...c-can I just h-hold onto A-Akashi-sama l-like this? Umm..I'm feeling a b-bit scared..."he whispered his ears folded, a sign of him being bashful, Akashi removed Kuroko's hand that was clutching on his clothe, when Kuroko thought that Akashi didn't want being touched, he slowly retracted his hand but it was grabbed by Akashi. "I'll hold your hand instead." Akashi said, his eyes glowed, sending an unknown feeling to Kuroko. "Why are you feeling scared anyway?" Akashi asked as they get nearer to the massive dining hall. Kuroko bit his lower lip as his tail swayed with every step he makes. "T-there's too much l-light..."The redhead has an arched brow in confusion."You don't like lights? I can order them to turn some of them off if you want." he replied to which Kuroko shook his head furiously. "N-no! I-It's just...I'm not used to it...I-I remember being l-locked i-inside a-a closet...I-I'm told to stay there and n-never go o-out e-except when I'm needed." he stuttered, avoiding Akashi's menacing glare, Akashi's hold on Kuroko's hand tightens. "Who locked you up?" he asked, his voice was stern it sent shivers to Kuroko's tail. "I-I don't remember." was Kuroko's small reply, Akashi sighed and ruffled the neko's head, whispering assuring words, saying that he wouldn't let such thing happen_ ever_ again.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the dining area, Kuroko can't help but to gasped in awe, the area was so spacious you wouldn't think that such space would exist, considering the fact that the main house (where he and Akashi stays) looks very traditional, but then again, he remembered that he's in a villa, and judging Akashi's stature, anything seems possible. Akashi's men acknowledged his presence by bowing their heads and there was even an escort, guiding them to their seat. "Continue on whatever you're doing, don't feel all so tensed up." he said as he rolled his eyes, Akashi motioned Kuroko to sit across him. "Good evening, Akashi-sama." a sudden voice had surprised Kuroko, putting him in<em> defensive<em> mode, his ears and tail all perked up, his hands in a defensive stance, as he stood up in front of his master. Akashi patted Kuroko's head. "Relax, Tetsuya." Kuroko looked at him and the person before him before slowly relaxing his body, a light chuckle emitted from the person before him, and the next thing he knew was, there were hands touching his ears, playing with it. "You look so cute! no wonder Atsushi's fond of you." The person offered a hand to Kuroko. "My name is Himuro Tatsuya, the personal patisserie of the Seijuro clan." he introduced with a bright smile, Kuroko then felt his tummy growl at the mention of patisserie. he then sniffed the offered hand and looked at Akashi. "Food!" he cheered, Akashi smiled at how adorable _his_ Tetsuya is. "Aww~ just how cute can you be!" Himuro then looked at Akashi with a smile. "Neh, boss, can I give this cute kid a treat later?" he asked, but even before Akashi could reply, Kuroko whined a little as a dark shadow hovered on top of Himuro, Kuroko hurriedly jumped on Akashi, his body trembling slightly. Himuro blinked his eyes and looked up. "Ah, Atsushi~ what's up?" he asked, Atsushi looked at Hmuro with a slight pout. "Hmn. I was getting hungry waiting for you~ feed me now Himurochin..hurrryy" Atsushi whined lazily, Himuro chuckled and patted Atsushi's chin. "Hai hai, well then, Akashi-sama, I'll be going for now, I'll serve the sweets later." Himuro said as he ruffled Kuroko's hair before leaving with Atsushi behind him.

Akashi soothed Kuroko by drawing circles on his back. "Ssh, Tetsuya, it's just Atsushi, no need to be scared." he whispered, having Kuroko on his lap earned a lot of looks from his men, but he was to busy to mind anyone else aside from Kuroko. The younger man looked up at him with a pout, his hands curled and was placed on the redhead's chest. "I was surprised." he replied, he tilted his head with that pout still on his face, Akashi's chuckled lowly, removing the strands of hair that covers Kuroko's face. "You're so adorable my Tetsuya." Kuroko felt his cheeks blushing, Kuroko was about to reply when his ears perked up, he leaped from Akashi's lap. "Someone's here." Kuroko said, his tone changed, it was low and his eyes started to glow. His tail swung right and left, as if trying to sense where the intruder is. At the tip of Kuroko's tail, was a radar; though it was hidden and just very small in size, it's still effective in locating your enemies. Kuroko leaned forward, like that of a cat ready to pounced, he hissed lowly, Akashi ordered his men to get ready for whatever it is, Akashi's men were shocked as one of their comrades fell down, he was attacked by someone, but his men couldn't see who the attacker was, soon, one after another, Akashi's men fell.

Kuroko then pounced on Akashi's bringing him underneath him. "Tetsuya, what's wrong? what's happening?"Akashi asked, Kuroko looked down on him but immediately looked up as he detected where the enemy is. "A cybody is currently inside this room, and he's with his master." Kuroko whispered almost inaudible. _Shit._ Akashi gritted his teeth as he remembered that he left his pistol in their room, he was totally unarmed, so there's no way he can use Kuroko's abilities. A feminine laugh echoed in the room. "Looks like you've found a new master Kurokocchi!" Kuroko prepared his tail as a dagger flew at their direction, he managed to swat it away but the dagger had pierced his tail a bit. Kuroko's eye twitched at the unexpected wound. Footsteps were then heard and a tanned blue-haired man appeared. "Yo, Tetsu, long time no see." the man smirked and a cybody appeared beside him, with blonde hair, white medium-sized wings and pointed tail, his ears were like of an elf, only longer. The cybody giggled as he latched onto his master. "I missed you Kurokocchi~" he mocked, his he pulled out a set of daggers when the click of a trigger was heard, successfully shooting a dagger off the cybody's hand.

"Please don't ruin our hall." Himuro's voice was heard as he pointed his gun on the tanned man, beside him was Atsushi who has his death glare, he approached Kuroko and Akashi. He drew out a gun, pulled Kuroko up and also Akashi. He gave AKashi his gun and the redhead smirked in return. "Tetsuya, transport." Kuroko nodded as he transferred his body to Akashi's assault rifle equipped with 40 mm grenade launcher. The tanned man smirked in return. "This is going to be fun."

*o*

* * *

><p><strong>Shun M:<strong>

Sorry guys, I just have to stop there, I'm feeling sleepy and ugh XD don't worry I'll update soon.

what weapon would be good to use? hmmm what do you guys think? :3

didn't proofread this, if there are any mistakes, I'll check them later.


	4. Reboot

Shun:

Woah, it has been a while my babies, I'm sorry for this late update. I went back to my home town and sadly, we don't have any internet connection here as of now. Don't worry though, I'll still update my works ;)

Another thing, to those who call me "author-san" just call me shun or bei, don't be shy sweet hearts, I don't bite...hard XD lol jk. :3

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own KnB and it sucks :/

Warning/s: just the words for nao

* * *

><p>*Master drive<p>

Chapter 3: Reboot

Akashi has his eyes squinted because his opponent had suddenly decided to shoot him a smokescreen bomb, his eyes started to water but he held tightly on his gun. "Show yourself coward!" He shouted and his voice echoed and what he heard in return was a dark chuckle and the grunts of his men. Akashi looked back as he desperately searched for Atsushi and Himuro."Your attempts are futile, master." He heard Kuroko's voice inside his head. Akashi clicked his tongue in annoyance. "It's best to order them to get out of here for now. Any more of these gas could poison them." Akashi nodded in return. "Atsushi! Himuro! Get out of here, leave this to me!" He shouted."But boss! We-" before Himuro can continue, a gun shot was heard. "Leave! Take Atsushi with you, you'll be killed here if you stay any longer!"

A menacing laugh interrupted Akashi. "Well well, what a heart warming scene, but I should say that, we'll be killing you first." Aomine's footsteps were heard as his figure started to show through the smoke, Akashi gritted his teeth and pulled on the trigger. "Master, don't let his words get you." Kuroko whispered to which Akashi nodded in return. When the smoke has dwindled a little, Aomine showed up with Kise beside him. "Looks like you're ready to go, maybe we should too, Ryouta." Aomine smirked while Kise squealed. "There really is something different when you say my name!" Kise giggled as he wiggled his hips. Aomine opened up his palm and it glowed a gold color."_Ryouta, _alchemize!" Kise smiled widely and his wings started to disappear and his body started to fade, on Aomine's palm, a scythe was starting to form, it has a big silver blade and near its tip was a red gem, large black wings have also appeared on Aomine's back. Once the transformation was done, Kise's cyspirit started to show. "Heh, it has been a while since I've been able to do this, don't disappoint me now, Kurokocchi!" He shouted as he and his master started to attack Akashi. Kuroko appeared and opened up both arms, with his palm open he created a barrier for Akashi. A swift Aomine tries to slash the barrier away and every time it hits the barrier it creates a screeching sound that was almost painful to hear. Akashi can feel that Kuroko was getting tired, "Tetsuya, remove this barrier. I'll shoot him." Akashi ordered but Kuroko shook his head. "I can't master! You'll be killed if I remove this! Our enemy is beyond your level as of now!" he replied as he grunted after receiving too much cuts and slashes from Aomine. Akashi gritted his teeth. "But you'll lose power! Is there any way we can defeat them?" He asked, his voice filled with seriousness, Kuroko looked at him. "There is! But it would be hard to do so, you can only shoot him on his unprotected parts and those are few!" Kuroko said as he watched Aomine fly towards their direction. "Aim for his stomach and knees!" Kuroko shouted and he heard Kise laugh. "Ha ha! You won't be able to do that because...You're going to die now Kurokocchi!" Kuroko's barricade shattered like it was made of glass, Aomine successfully slashed Akashi's right arm making him drop the gun, he was thrown across the floor and Kuroko disobyed his master's order by transporting himself out of the gun, he ran towards Akashi's injured body, Aomine was already there towering over the redhead. "Heh? I can't believe you're this weak. How pathetic." He scoffed as he grabbed Akashi by the arm. "Don't touch him!" A zap on the hand made Aomine released his hold on Akashi, the tanned man looked at Kuroko, grinning. "Not bad. Seems like you still know how to use your skills." Aomine tapped his scythe, and Kise slowly came out with his arms crossed. "Kurokocchi? How lame." Kise rolled his eyes as he saw that Kuroko was standing before them with his arms widespread. "I don't know who you are and what you need from my master, but I would never let anyone else touch him!" Kuroko growled as his eyes started to glow and his body began to light up, soon enough his body was surrounded by blue flames. "Try to take one more step and I'll burn you to dust." He said threathning Aomine, he looked amused while Kise was a bit surprised. "Tetsuya, stop."even though he was a bit startled, Kuroko followed Akashi's order and calmed down, he rushed beside Akashi and hugged him tightly. A sigh came out of Kise's lips. "Okay, enough. Aominecchi, I can't stand this anymore. He's not the same Kurokocchi like we 's different now."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean that this was all a validation test?" A loud smack on the table was heard, Akashi's voice was filled with rage. Kuroko was sitting on the floor with his head on top of Akashi's thigh. They were in his personal office room with Aomine and Kise. "It's just what you said, we're trying to figure out if he really is Tetsu." Aomine replied lazily, his left hand was in his pocket while the other was ruffling Kise's gold locks. Akashi's right eye started to glow furiously. "Don't fuck me with me, explain things clearly." He ordered calmly which made it more scary, Kuroko looked up with his ears dropping down. "Akashi-sama, a-are you mad at me too?" He asked, almost inaudible. Akashi sighed softly and smiled a little as he shook his head. "I could never be mad at you, Tetsuya." Kuroko smiled widely and moved to sit on top of Akashi's lap. The redhead then looked back at Aomine who was in the middle of yawning.<p>

"Now. Talk." Kise sat up and stretched his limbs. "Fine, we used to work with Tetsu, what we did? I'm not too sure if you'd want to know but one thing I'll tell you is that, the Kurokocchi we used to know was emotionless and ruthless when ordered to..._kill_." Kise whispered the last word while staring at Kuroko who began to tremble. Akashi noticed Kuroko's fur as it stood. "Tetsuya? What is he talking about?" He asked, eyes sharp like daggers, the quivering neko looked at him with wide eyes. "I-I don't know."

Aomine rolled his eyes as he stood up and approached the said neko. "It seems like tetsu had rebooted himself again, it erased his previous data or in a normal human's case, he's having some sort of amnesia." Aomine explained, he tried to touch Kuroko's ear but his hand was swatted away by Akashi. "Don't you touch him, filthy bastard." the tanned man snorted and chuckled afterwards. "Damn Tetsu, you got a possessive boss eh?" He mocked, Kuroko slapped Aomine's cheek with his tail, with this, Kise abruptly stood up and took out a dagger poking it on Kuroko's throat. "How dare you!"

Another slam on the table was heard. "Everybody calm down!" Akashi ordered, he leaned back on his chair with Kuroko pouting ever so slightly. "Before you provoke us, why don't you start introducing yourselves first?" It was more like an order than a question. Kise removed the dagger turning it to cyparticles and moved beside his master. "Alright, the name's Aomine Daiki my pet's Ryouta Kise and we're from district 7 section 6. We're currently working for no one." Aomine said with a grin. "What do you mean by working for no one?" Akashi asked, fully intrested now. "Well, the big man got shot the other day, we suppose that another cybody did it, no big deal though cause we're getting tired of his bullshits." Kise replied latching his arm around Aomine's. "Your master has a boss?" Kuroko asked,confused. Kise simply nodded his head, gesturing Kuroko to stop asking anymore questions.

"Anyway, we're here in the hopes of getting Testu back, but it looks like it'll no longer be necessary." Aomine said with a small smile. Kuroko stood up his ears perking up. "W-what do you mean? Tell me, what were you to me in the past?" he asked, he suddenly felt a jolt of electricity inside his body and it isn't a good sign. "Well, we're brothers, I mean we treat each other like brothers, we used to work for the same man before we got separated. Do you remember anyhing now? Even something about our twin, anything at all?" Kise asked as he squinted his eyes. Kuroko felt the jolt again, his body began to tremble. "T-twin?" He looked at Akashi, the redhead stood up as he tried to grab Kuroko's arm. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Kuroko stuttered and it suddenly became hard for him to breathe.

His eyes started to glow and his body rose from the ground. "Commencing reboot action in 10 seconds." Kuroko's monotone was heard and a groan from Aomine was heard. "The fuck Tetsu! Oi you midget boss stop him! He's trying to delete his memories!" He shouted, although he was pissed about Aomine's remark he nodded his head and tried to approach his Kuroko, but when his fingers tried to touch the said man, an electric field appeared fully rejecting the intruder. "Damn! I can't touch him!" Akashi shouted back. "Leave it to me!" Kise's wings appeared and soon enough he was targeting Kuroko with a gold spear. 3...2...-

"Oh no you don't!" Kise's spear successfully pierced Kuroko in the chest, shutting him down. "Tetsuya!" Akashi managed to catch the unconscious body before he ran towards Kise to punch him in the face. "What the hell?!" Aomine ran towards his cybody, gently massaging the bruised face. "What is your problem man?! Ryouta fucking helped him and a punch in the face is what he got in return?!" Aomine asked angrily, Akashi's golden yellow eye glowed. "He fucking pierced Tetsuya's chest and you fucking ask me what my problem is?!" Akashi shouted back. "Stop it both of you! Kurokocchi would be okay! We have the ability to regenerate our body, so please stop bickering." Kise said with a bit of difficulty as he spat a nice amount of blood.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Akashi asked, worry filled his voice. The clan's doctor: Midorima Shintarou, looked at Akashi calmly as he removed his stethoscope (that was made especially for the likes of Kuroko). "Well, I can't totally say that he's fine but, he's not on the dying stage either so I guess he'll be alright." Was his reply. A brow twitched at the unsure answer but nonetheless, Akashi was able to feel relaxed even just a bit. "Will he be waking up any time soon?" He asked yet again. Midorima fixed his glasss by pushing it up, it was a bizarre habit of his. "I won't be able to answer that, it depends on how his system can fix his body. But you don't have to worry, Takao would be guarding him tonight." he replied and inserted both hands in his lab gown's pocket.<p>

"Akashicchi, we told you before right? Kurokocchi can regenrate his body on his own, his brain would let cyparticles to reconstruct the damaged tissues so chill out won't you?". It was sudden, Kise's appearance didn't made the situation any better. "Akashicchi? Chill out? Bullshit! You were the one who hurt him and that's all you could say?" Akashi roared out but the blonde tenshi just rolled his eyes in return. "You sputter out words just like an old granny, he's not going to die okay? Besides, Kurokocchi's still our friend even if he doesn't remember us, I wouldn't do anything that would completely wreck him." Kise said, assuring Akashi that he and Aomine are not here to cause any more damage. "I don't want to interrupt but, who's this guy? He's obviously not human." Midorima asked, feeling interested with the new specimen. Akashi stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "He's Kise Ryouta, the cybody of that tanned man." Akashi exasperatedly replied. "Hey that's not nice Akashicchi! My king has a name and it's Aomine Daiki!" Kise looked at Midorima before continuing. "Hello, I'm an angel type cybody, Kise Ryouta, model number 0-7-1-0, some of my abilities includes being able to fly, manipulate the wind, use my own weapons and change them according to what I desire, I can also copy my opponents moves perfectly with just one glance, the rest of what I can do is up to you to find out." Kise said with a cheeky smile and offered Midorima a handshake, the doctor took it with his eyes sparkling ever so slightly in delight. "You're going to be a good specimen. Hey Akashi why is it that I haven't heard of your pet's abilities?" he asked, looking at the redhead who in return had also wondered why. "I don't know either." Kise snorted and crossed his arms. "Well, I know why. Haven't we told you that we think that Kurokocchi erased his memories? It includes his abilities, but no worries though, sooner or later he'll be rememering things." Both men nodded, quite at loss with words. "Well then Mr. Know-it-all, care to tell me where your master is?" Akashi asked with a brow raised, the blonde giggled and took Akashi's words as a compliment. "Well, he's with two of your men, the one with the long bangs covering his eye and that purple giant who's been hoarding all the sweets. We're kind of asking them to do something for us. Tee-hee." The blonde replied as he started playing with his fingers and looking at the ceiling that suddenly started to be interesting. "What? And how did you managed to convince them?" Akashi asked, starting to feel like his veins are going to pop. "We'll uhh..we told them you're going to let them have a one week vacation..." and that was it, Kise flew swiftly with Akashi tailing behind him. "Come back here you bastard!" Akashi roared out and Kise's laughter filled the hall.

* * *

><p>Feeling out of breath, Akashi stopped running for a while and good thing that he finally reached the room where Himuro, Atsushi and Aomine was in, well of course there's Kise and the angel was mocking him with suppressed giggles. "Care to tell me what's happening here?" His voice came out like poison that all the men in the room shivered. Himuro sweatdropped as he looked at his boss. "W-well uhh...we uhh..kind of uhh..." he stuttered and Atsushi lazily blinked his eyes. "We are trying to locate other cybodies like Kurochin cause Aominechin said we have to capture them cause they're bad guys. Sorry Akachin." It was weird for Atsushi to say sorry because he looks like he's not sorry at all! Akashi sighed and rubbed his temple. "Too many things are happening today." He whispered to himself.<p>

"Alright, firsf of all I I wanna say sorry for suddenly barging here in your territory but believe me, we're doing this for Tetsu." Aomine looked serious enough so Akashi let it slide for now. "Fine but the next next time this would happen I'll slit your throats out, got it?" he warned and the rest of the men nodded their heads furiously. "So now, tell me how this would help Tetsuya." He ordered and that's where things got serious.

"We're trying to locate the remaining combative cybodies, we assume that they know or at least have an idea on where we can find Tetsu's twin, and we're also hoping to find out who's the master mind in inflicting those cybodies' memory chip with a virus that turns them to criminals." Aomine explained, he gestured Akashi to look at the monitor and the redhead saw a number of red and green dots with numbers on top of them. "What are those?" Akashi asked, looking amused. Kise brought out a stylus and used it to point things out. "Those are all the cybodies we were able to locate; the red ones are the inflicted ones while the green dots showed the remaining sane warriors. We have to make them as our allies before they got infected too. As of now we don't know how they got the virus but one thing I can say is that it's deadly, both for the master and us cybodies." Kise said, sadness visible in his eyes. Aomine brought out a tore piece of newspaper with a picture of a brutally killed man. "This man's our close friend before but he was murdered a few days ago. We know that a cybody did it because no human can cut another human perfectly in two." Aomine said while gritting his teeth, his hold on the paper tightens nearly crumpling it. A pat on the shoulder was what he received from Akashi. 'Hmn? Himurochin look closely, there's a necklace on the victim's palm." Atsushi said as he moved closer. "Oh now that you say it there is, looks like the man tried to fight but he was only able to snatch the killer's necklace." Himuro said while he nodded his head, Atsushi shook his head while tsk-ing. "That's not what I'm talking about Himurochin! Look closer, doesn't the necklace look familiar to you? It's the same as yours right?" Atsushi asked and Kise gasped in return, he walked towards Himuro and grabbed him by the collar. "Is it you who killed Kasamatsu!? Tell us!" He demanded angrily, Atsushi was looming over Kise and pulled him away from Himuro rather harshly. "Don't you bully him or I'll crush you." Aomine looked shocked but pulled his pet nonetheless. "Everybody calm down. Let's hear what Himuro has to say." Akashi ordered, though he might not look like it, he was intrigued. Himuro coughed and Atsushi rubbed his back. "I-it does look like my necklace but...mine is the left part." He brought out his necklace and showed them that he was telling the truth. "Also, it couldn't be me because if it was I then the necklace wouldn't be here around my neck anymore." He explained. Kise sighed. "I see. I'm sorry." The blonde was surprised when Himuro patted his head. "It's okay, however...I know someone who has exactly the same necklace as that in the picture."

* * *

><p>"You sure you wanna do this Himurochin?" Atsushi asked softly as he hugged him while playing with his hair, he felt the smaller man's head nod on his chest. "Don't worry Atsushi, I know that he's not that type of person." Himuro replied even though his voice was a bit muffled. They'll be going out for a mission and Atsushi was just worried for his partner so now he was pampering Himuro more than enough. "How can you be so sure?" Atsushi asked, Himuro shrugged his shoulders off. "I just know. We're like brothers after all." Atsushi pouted slightly as he playfully pinched Himuro's cheek. "You know, sometimes I really get jealous with the way you talk about him." He whined ever so slightly, Himuro chuckled softly before looking at Atsushi and pecking him on the lips. "Don't be. Now get some sleep Atsushi." he whispered. Atsushi nodded and hugged Himuro tighter. "Okay, goodnight Himurochin. I love you." Himuro smiled before answering. "I love you too."<p>

* * *

><p>It was 11 pm and Akashi's still wide awake, he was caressing Kuroko's hair and smiles a bit every time Kuroko nudges his head towards the warm hand. the constant beeping of the machine was heard and it was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." He said as he saw that it was Aomine and Kise, the two sat across Akashi, both were looking serious. "What brought you here?" Akashi asked and he was a bit surprised when the two knelt before him with heads bowed down. "I know we did something stupid just earlier but, we're serious about this. Please let us join your clan, we promise to be loyal and we'll obey no one but you." Aomine said and Kise was nodding his head in every word. Akashi grinned widely before pulling up the sleeve of his kimono. "You don't need to ask my permission about that bastard."<p>

* * *

><p>(~^o^)~<p>

Shun:

So hey there :) how was the chapter? I think I'll rewrite the previous chapters but I'm not yet sure :3 I think this chapter was a bit long, hehe. Tell me what you think 'kay? I'll be posting a couple of one-shots too so check it out :3

Also, visit my deviantart account if you have time. It's .net I have Kiseki no sedai fanart there but I'm still not finished with Daiki XD nonetheless, I'm open to requests so don't be shy to ask :)

Until next chapter! *flies away


End file.
